Poison & Wine
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Season 4. "You and I. . .It's messy, there's too much bad blood." Arabella Gilbert's life had been off the tracks for the past few years. She went from being a sassy teenager with a bad temper, to a wolf and doppelganger caught in the middle of a love triangle. When she became a hybrid she lost her memories and she is determined to get them back. Damon/OC/Klaus. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: The Nightmare Begins_

Arabella Gilbert stared at the phone in her lap as she tried to get a message towards Damon Salvatore, but her battery was almost out. She could feel her fingers trembling as her fingers went through the blank screen of the phone.

She could feel her entire body shaking even though her best friend since birth and former boyfriend Matt Donovan had placed a blanket across her back. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past few days.

Alaric Saltzman her beloved mentor, guardian, and vampire hunter had turned evil because of the use of the Gilbert ring and had become a pawn for Klaus' mother Esther Mikaelson. Arabella could hardly believe that her eyes pooled with tears every time she thought of him.

Klaus Mikaelson. To everyone else he was the evil hybrid that had hunted down and killed the family of Katherine and Sofia Pierce, killed her beloved Aunt Jenna, and hunted her down like a dog in order to sacrifice her for his stupid hybrid ritual. But a part of her the stupid part of her knew a different kind of Klaus. A Klaus that had the opportunity to be kind, a Klaus that was a broken, a Klaus that had ended up with the disappointment of not knowing who his birth parents were like her, a Klaus who was a wolf like her.

 _Klaus is dead,_ _Arabella_ she scolded herself. She didn't know why she was thinking of him. _Klaus is dead and he's not coming back._ She had received the call from her older sister, Elena herself who told her that he had been killed by Evil Alaric and that since all of them were connected by a bloodline, it was their turn to die next.

Arabella let out a choked sound as she thought about all the people that were going to die since Klaus was dead. Abby Bennett. Stefan Salvatore. Caroline Forbes. And Damon Salvatore. Arabella gripped her phone. It wasn't fair. None of them deserve to die. That's where Matt was heading down now, towards the storage house where Damon was.

Arabella needed to say goodbye, she needed to say she loved him one final time. Arabella gripped her phone and said not too nicely. "Matt," she hissed. "Can't you drive any faster?

Matt nodded as he pushed on the brakes of the truck. Arabella was just dialing her sister again when she looked up. They were on Wicker Bridge. Where her parents had died and she and Elena had almost gone down as well.

The bridge was usually empty, but today Arabella saw someone on it. The person was tall, blond with a leather jacket and unsmiling. Rebekah Mikaelson. The perfect blond had hated Arabella's guts ever since she had meet her and things hadn't improved even since Klaus had developed a weird crush on her.

"Matt, look out!" she called out, but it was too late. Matt tried to turn, but the bridge was too narrow. She found herself falling down the bridge and being plummeted into the icy cold water.

She felt ice in her veins as she felt the truck sink further and farther down. Arabella tried to move her seatbelt, but she found out that it was impossible. Matt, she turned around and saw that Matt was not responsive. No, he needed to live. She tried to bang on her door, but she couldn't.

Thanks to Rebekah, she was going to die out here. Her green eyes opened and she saw someone Stefan. Stefan reached towards her, but Arabella pulled him towards Matt. Save him, she instructed.

Stefan hesitated, but did as he was ordered. Arabella saw as she saw him leave and suddenly she felt tired. Tired of fighting. She just wanted the pain to stop. She didn't want to deal with vampires anymore or crazy witch mothers. She just wanted to be at peace.

She closed her eyes and took one final breath. _I'm sorry Elena, Jeremy. I love you, Damon._ _Goodbye._

* * *

"Where is she?" Damon demanded sounding nearly hysterical as he entered through the double doors of the hospital. His blue eyes scanned nervously the hallways. Arabella, where was Arabella?

"Damon," Dr. Meredith Fell ran towards him. "No, Damon wait."

"Where is she?" Damon roared.

Meredith tried to calm him down as she told him about the events that had happened earlier. "You need to know that when Elena and Jeremy brought Arabella earlier today her injuries were far worst that I led on. Even her wolf healing abilities weren't helping."

Damon looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"She needed my help, so I did. I helped her."

Damon looked back startled. "You what?"

A few doors down in the morgue, Arabella's nearly frozen body stood neatly in place. She suddenly let out a cough as she sat up. She took a huge breath. Arabella was alive.

-End of Prologue-

Thanks for your reviews!


	2. Growing Pains Part I

_Growing Pains Part I_

Arabella Gilbert squeezed her eyes shut, but everything seemed to be incredibly bright and why the hell were the birds chirping so loud. Didn't they know that some of them were trying to sleep? Her hands gripped some of the lavender pillows and she wished that the birds would shut up.

But she knew that it was a school morning and Miranda would be up to wake her up any moment now. "Arabella. . .Bella. Arabella."

Arabella opened her eyes and she could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. She sat up in her bed and realized that she was staring into the soft green eyes of a dark hair boy who looked oddly concerned. "Arabella, are you all right? You've been tossing and turning all day."

Who the hell was this person? She relaxed slightly when she recognizes her older sister, Elena looking as if she had been crying and a handsome dark hair boy with blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" she didn't recognize anyone else except for her sister. "Am I- "

"Alive?" the dark hair boy scowled. "Ask Stefan, the hero." The green eyed boy who she imagined, must be Stefan frowned.

Elena reached over a squeezed her hand. "You were in an accident, Arabella," Elena said quietly. "But don't worry, you're ok, concentering. Matt survived and you're here."

Arabella gripped her bedcovers. "What sort of accident? And where are mom and daddy, are they ok?" Arabella bit her lip. "We had that fight at the bonfire, Matt and I. He was so excited about growing up and getting married and I wasn't ready- "she noticed that three people in her room started looking even more confuse. "What?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks. "Arabella can you tell me your name and your grade in high school?"

Arabella shrugged. "I'm in tenth grade and I'm fifteen years old." In reality she was a year older and she had just entered the 11th grade. "My full name is Arabella Chastity Gilbert."

"Bella," Elena said softly. "Do you know who we are?"

"Of course silly," Arabella smiled. "You're my older sister, Elena and I'm sure our annoying little brother Jeremy is around here somewhere, but I don't know who your friends are." She saw them looking ever more worried.

"This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore," Elena said slowly. "Bella, you were in an accident. Do you remember the last thing that happened?"

"It was the school bonfire, Matt and I got into a fight about the future. You were there, ember? Mom and dad came to pick us up since Aunt Jenna was visiting. I was texting Bonnie and you and mom were joking about what game we were going to play and then everything went black." She rubbed her throat, why was she so thirsty and why was everything so bright. "What?"

Damon blinked. How was this possible? Arabella didn't remember anything that happened after that summer. She didn't know that she had activated her curse or that she was now a hybrid and that she was damn lucky that she was the doppelganger in question otherwise she would be very dead right now. "Well," Damon smirked. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

"No!" Arabella screamed as she paced around the room as she rubbed her temples trying to block out all the sounds. She grabbed her water bottle from her nightstand, but no matter how much she seemed to drink, she was still thirsty. And to make matters worse, these strangers and her sister were trying to convince her that she had lost her mind that she was actually a hybrid part wolf, part vampire and that she needed to feed to complete her transition. What the hell were they talking about. "I'm not crazy! I'm not a hybrid! And I know very well that not a year has gone by yet. Elena, this is a sick joke that you're playing, mom, dad, aunt Jenna everyone is alive out there. I just know it!"

"I know it's a lot to take in, Arabella," Elena said softly trying to calm her down. "But it's the truth and you have to accept it. You're a vampire now, a hybrid and I don't know why this happened, how you lost your memories, but it happened."

Arabella gripped a nearby vase and smashed it against the wall angrily. "But I don't want to be anything! Can you make it stop? I want to be normal." She could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes, but she was not going to cry.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be," Stefan, the kinder of the two brothers said. "Bonnie can help. She says that she's stronger than ever, maybe there is something that she will be able to do."

"Bonnie? What is Bonnie going to be able to do?" Arabella demanded. She didn't know what her human friend Bonnie was capable of doing, but apparently she had missed a lot in these past few years.

"Nothing," Damon snapped rudely. "All of us know the drill, you feed or you die, there is no door number three, so Arabella let's get some blood bags and get this over with- "

"No," Arabella snapped at him. "I'm not going to let you drag me like some lost sheep, Damon. If you brother says Bon can help me then I will wait." She looked at the picture of her parents and she could feel her eyes fill with tears. "Just get me Bon and leave me alone- "

"Bell- "Elena said helplessly and Arabella scowled at her sister. "Now, Elena!"

"Your choice Arabella," Damon said his voice filled with sarcasm. "Like always."

* * *

"Nice of you to get her hopes up for something that has never happened in history," Damon said sarcastically as he and Stefan went down towards the kitchen. "I think we should be grateful that she didn't go full on wolf on us."

"And I think that you're upset over everything that is happening," Stefan said sounding exhausted. "Look Damon, we don't know what happened and I made a decision that I'm going to regret for the rest of my life."

Damon still looked pissed off. "You should have saved her first."

"She asked me to save Matt first."

"And now the world has one more quarterback, bravo brother." Damon said.

Stefan sighed. "Look, you're upset and you have every right to be. The love of your life has no idea who you are. But let me try and fix that, please."

Back upstairs Arabella was already regretting telling everyone to leave her alone. Her head was pounding and she could feel her jaw moving in place. Was that a wolf thing? Or a vampire thing?

She looked at her hands. No, there were still human hands.

"Arabella?"

She turned around and saw Jeremy and almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Jer."

"Are you ok?" he frowned. "I saw Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her memories came flooding back and her emotions were all over the place- "

Arabella forced a smile. "I'm fine." She looked towards the nearby lamp. Why was everything so damn bright?

"No, you're not, you're you, you act like everything is fine, so that no one worries about you."

For God's sakes why couldn't Jeremy stop talking? "I said I'm fine!" She snapped. "I'm not Vicki Donovan, so don't compare me to her," she saw Jeremy's wounded face. "I- "she bit her lip. "Jeremy, Bonnie is a witch or whatever she will fix this. I will become a human again or closed to it and I will get my memories back.

"I hope so," Jeremy murmured. "Because I need my older sister back, not another one of them."

An hour later, Arabella was downstairs with the "good" Salvatore eating a roast beef sandwich with French fries which was something she apparently always craved, but now it just tasted disgusting to her.

Stefan looked at her and winced. "It's disgusting."

"No," Arabella forced a smile. "It's- "

"Bella," Stefan gave her a wry smile. "Just admit it, it's disgusting."

Arabella put her sandwich down. "Yeah, it's pretty bad," she rubbed her temples. "Where's Elena? She doesn't want to look at me?"

"She's getting some fresh air."

Arabella took a sip of water. "You mentioned that I was a wolf before and that now I'm a hybrid. What does that mean, that my wolf side is gone?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, it just means that you don't have to wait until the full moon to transform. I know it sounds like it came out of a fiction novel."

Arabella gave him a tired smile. "Pretty much." She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood. Am I supposed to feel this way?"

He sighed. "I should have saved you first, not Matt, then you wouldn't be going through this."

She scowled at him. "Don't say that, then Matt would be dead, believe me this is much better." She sighed. "Stef, I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." She bolted up the stairs and walked into her room.

" _Cute pj's," Damon said as he sat on the edge of Arabella's bed. "I didn't think you were the frilly nightgown type of gal. But now that I see you it suits you after all."_

 _Arabella sighed. "I'm tired Damon, I've have a long day not to mention that a lot of Originals have tried to kill me today."_

 _Damon showed her a silver necklace. "Here, I thought you would need this."_

 _Arabella smiled as she looked at him. "My necklace, I thought I lost it forever. Thank you, Damon." Damon smiled as he stroke her cheek and kissed her._

Arabella blinked once then twice, what the hell was that?

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson scowled as she looked at the array of paintings in the room. These were Klaus'. Her dead brother. The one she had loved and hated with such passion and now he was dead thanks to that little twit Arabella Gilbert and her sidekicks. "It's rude to sneak up on a lady."

"Good idea," Damon said sarcastically, he was holding a white oak stake. "Have you've seen one?"

"Tragic about poor, weak, innocent Arabella," Rebekah said sarcastically. "Not to make a gray cloud grayer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?"

Damon scowled as he went towards her and attempted to stake her with the stake. She was too fast for him and she managed to push him to the ground. Her high heel boot at his throat.

The windows burst opened as Rebekah was shot with wooden bullets, Rebekah gasped as she fell to the floor.

* * *

After an uneasy nap, Arabella went downstairs in search of her sister, "Elena?" she stopped short when she saw Stefan in the entryway with several guns pointed at him.

"Arabella," Stefan groaned. "Don't move."

* * *

"So you still want to become a doctor Arabella?" Pastor Young told her as he lit up the stove. After his deputies had taken Stefan and her away, she had been sent towards the young pastor. "I remember you wanted to become an OB/GYN, eventually get into surgery. You and my daughter April used to play doctor and nurse when you were younger."

"Why did you bring me here. I don't want to hear about stories of the past."

Arabella saw as Pastor Young started cooking. "Don't worry I have deputies surrounding this place. No vampires are allowed in, we need to protect this town Arabella, it was your own parents who wanted to protect this city from monsters."

"Bella?" he said. "Are you ok?"

"Where's Stefan?" Arabella demanded. "Take me to him."

"He's where he wont hurt you."

Arabella shook her head. "He wouldn't hurt me. Not all vampires are bad."

"Well, I know where you go the Salvatore vampires seem to follow," Pastor Young said as he pulled out some meat from the fridge and set it down on the table. "You hungry?"

"No," Arabella managed to say. She was starting to feel so dizzy.

Pastor Young continued. "So, we'll hold you and Stefan until Damon comes for you two and then we'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. You and your sister will give us the white oak stake and we'll extinguish the vampire race for good." he places a steak in front of her and Arabella saw that there was still some blood on the raw meat. Blood. God, she wanted blood. "Arabella, are you ok?"

"No," Arabella trembled. "I have to get out of here." She got up and pushed the door open and started running. Everything was becoming dizzy. How did she turn back into a wolf? If she did that then maybe she could run faster.

"Get her!"

Arabella felt something sharp against the back of her head and everything darkened.

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for all your review and follows!


	3. Growing Pains Part II

_Growing Pains Part II_

Arabella groaned as she felt the bump in the back of her head as she slowly woke up. Whoever had hit her in the back of the head hadn't exactly been gentle. Her throat was burning and she realized that she was breathing some foul order. Vervain. Her eyes opened and she saw that she was trapped in a cage in what looked like a barn.

There was a blond girl in the cage in front of her. "I thought I killed you."

"Who are you?" she looked around. "And where am I, am I still at the Young's place?"

Rebekah's eyes creased in confusion. "They thought you were a vampire so they locked you in here with us, why are you acting weirder than usual?"

"Rebekah," Arabella heard Stefan's wheezing tones from the cage next to her. "Arabella… Arabella, she's in transition. You killed her when she and Matt went off the bridge, she's in transition."

A cold smile appeared on Rebekah's face and Arabella felt an unfamiliar anger swell up inside her chest. Oh, she wanted to wipe that smile off her face. "I see poor, defenseless, innocent Arabella Gilbert is in transition without a drop of human blood, that is a problem."

"Just ignore her." Stefan said as Arabella tried to pull apart the bars, but they were tightly bound together.

Rebekah simpered. "Has anyone done the math or shall I? I say that you have three hours before I get to watch you die all over again," she smirked as she saw that Arabella was getting paler and paler. "My day got a whole lot better."

Arabella watched tiredly as the sun seemed to set and the day became dark. The three hours were up, she was sure. She had run out of time. Every single nerve in her body was screaming. "Stefan," she manages to wheeze out. "I need blood, I'm dying."

Stefan managed to stand up and started hitting the railings. "Let us out! You think that we're afraid of you? Let us out!"

"Shut up!" Rebekah snapped from her own place.

An officer holding a gun came towards them. "You want more vervain, keep it down."

"Listen to me, Arabella is going to die if we don't let her out."

The office looked down at Arabella and then back at Stefan. "Not my problem."

Stefan scowled as he forced himself to move forward. "I said let her out!"

The officer shot Stefan twice with the wooden bullets before he left the barn again. "Stefan," Arabella croaked. "You said that I was a wolf, and that now I'm a hybrid I can control my transformations. What if I turned into a wolf, ripped that guy's throat out and keep myself from dying?"

"No, Bella, no," Stefan hissed. "You won't know if you'll be strong enough, do you even remember how to transform into a wolf?"

Arabella's feet trembled slightly. "I have to try." She closed her eyes, she didn't even know if she was doing this right. She suddenly felt a bone in her leg break. She screamed. She felt herself breaking another piece of bone, her hands curled slowly turning into claws. She felt as if her teeth were suddenly spilling out of her moth. Her green eyes turned amber and she could feel her heart bumping inside her chest.

Once she was transformed into a wolf, Arabella felt different, more relax. Realizing that she had had no time to lose, she pounced towards the cage, breaking it. Her eyes searched for the guard. There he was, just outside the barn and she could hear his blood, pumping in his body. She arched her body towards him and then sank her teeth into his neck.

* * *

Damon was smacking Matt across the face and Matt staggered. "Go ahead and kill me, you can't hate me as much as I hate myself."

"Oh, yes I can," Damon put his boot on his throat. "It should have been you."

Damon felt someone pull him away and saw Arabella flashing her fangs at him, she was covering her body with a cloth. "Leave him alone!"

* * *

Matt staggered inside the barn thanks to Damon's attack and Arabella rescued him. Stefan tried to give him some blood, but Matt pushed him away. "Just stop it!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Just stop saving me," Matt snapped. "Honestly, I wished that you would have just let me drown. Arabella is a vampire I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Stefan scowled at him. "You don't have to live with that, you get to live with that. Arabella sacrifice her life for your own. So every morning that you get up, you better earn it."

* * *

"You were going to kill him," Arabella told Damon as they walked back towards the car, clinging on the sheet. "I couldn't let you do that. I wanted Matt to live, not for you to kill him."

Damon scowled at her. "It's a little hard to keep track on all of your choice lately, Arabella."

Arabella sighed, annoyed. "I remember some things, some of the highlights of my transition. I remember everything that you wanted me to forget. Like how I knew Klaus before I came to Mystic Falls and like you and I met the day of the accident. You compelled me to forget that this is not the life I wanted. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Damon snorted. "Arabella that night I would have saved you, not Matt. Because then you would be alive, you would get to have everything you always wanted. To be a doctor, to have children, to be married. Now all of that is gone."

* * *

"How dare you save Caroline over me?" Rebekah demanded as she entered the parlor of the Mikaelson home where Klaus was storing the blood bags that he had gotten from Arabella before she had died. Apparently, she was a hybrid now, a hybrid with amnesia and Klaus couldn't have planned it better himself.

"Hello, brother, I thought you were dead so pleased that you're not," Klaus said sarcastically. "Now Rebekah, don't pout I needed to save Bella's little friend she won't like me any better if I let her friend die. Now hurry up along we have some hybrids to make."

Rebekah screamed. "So you can make your hybrid family, you don't know anything about family."

"I know how easily they can be silence with a dagger."

Rebekah vamped towards the blood bags and picked one up in each hand. "I mourned you," she said. "My heart broke thinking that I would never see you again. I even killed your precious, stupid Arabella since she got you killed."

Klaus gave her a stony look. "You killed Arabella? How could you, Rebekah. You know how I felt about her. I was determined to make her my family."

Rebekah started laughing hysterically. "Please as if pure, precious Arabella would ever be interested in you, Nik! You want your family, this is your family!" she squeezed the blood bags spilling blood everywhere.

Klaus vamp speed towards her, grabbing her neck. "You know what Rebekah I don't care, from this moment on you're not my family. You are nothing!"

Klaus snapped her neck and left Rebekah lying down on the floor.

* * *

"Hey," Damon said as he climbed up the roof of the Gilbert House where Arabella was sitting watching the sunset. "What are you doing here?"

Arabella turned to him and said simply. "Watching the sunset." Since she was a hybrid she didn't need a daylight ring. She looked back. "Have you calmed down yet or are you still pissed off?"

Damon sat down next to her. "A little bit of both." He threw her a crooked smile. "Heard you turned into a wolf today, you're getting back to your old self."

"No really," Arabella said. "I don't even know what my old self was. I guess I'm just going to have to trust my instincts."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	4. Memorial Part I

_Memorial Part I_

"She asked you to what?" Damon frowned as he looked at his brother with confusion as Stefan packed a few things into his bag that was lying on the table next to him. Damon tried to ignore the fact that Klaus was also there standing next to him like an over present shadow with the excuse that he was concerned for "Arabella's safety." As if the idiot hadn't tried to used her as his own personal blood bag half of the time.

"Look," Stefan sighed as he looked at the two of them. "Arabella felt a little guilty about what happened when she first turned and who can blame her? Guys, she's new at this. Just give her some space so that she can actually learn how she's doing."

Klaus snorted. "And you think that by teaching her how to hunt with forest animals is the best approach to deal with her transformation."

"Psycho has a point," Damon told him. "Arabella can't spend her whole life hiding. She's a hybrid now. She should embrace it. She needs to learn how to drink blood from the vein. Not from Bambi and the rest of the forest animals."

Arabella stepped into the room an annoyed look on her face. "I can hear you, you know." She looked from Damon to Klaus. She had meet Klaus yesterday or re meet him and even though she knew that he was responsible for Aunt Jenna's death and for hunting her down like a dog it was kind of hard to be mad at someone especially if you didn't remember them. "And I don't care if you're not on board with the animal plan, I talked about it with Stefan and he's confident that if I start with the animal plan that it will be a smoother transition for me."

Klaus snorted. "Careful, love. Stefan is also a full blown ripper." He stared at Arabella. "Arabella, love, you and I both know that you're not stupid. Allow me to teach you how to be a hybrid. To become one of the most powerful beings in the world."

"Thanks, but no thanks I'll take my chances," Arabella grabbed the bag from the bed. "Come along Stefan." Stefan threw them a triumph look as he followed Arabella outside.

"You're going to be miserable!" Damon called out, not at all helpful.

* * *

A chill went down Arabella's back as she stood in the middle of the forest next to Stefan. She was starting to slightly regret this, what if Klaus and Damon were right, what if she failed at this?

"Just concentrate you can do it," Stefan instructed as he whispered behind her. "Just imagine that you're at the start of a race. There is it, you see it?" Arabella nodded as she saw a small deer walking in the woods. "Everything is heightened, sight smell, touch, now go."

Arabella felt her feet lift off the ground as she went towards the animal. She sank her teeth in it, trying to ignore the cries of the animal. Her mouth was covered in blood and she noticed that animal blood was far more bitter.

She swallowed it and turned around and saw that Stefan was giving her an encouraging smile. She was about to return it when she felt a rise in her throat. Oh, god no. She turned her back to Stefan and used her vamp speed to go miles away. She felt the blood rise in her throat as she vomited on the clear grass. She had vomited the animal blood.

* * *

Why had the blood made her vomit? Arabella's eyes creased in concern back at the main house she saw Stefan bring forward a bottle of champagne. She forced a smile and ask him. "What's this for?"

"This is from the year that you were born," Stefan started pouring glasses. "I know what you did was hard today, but you got through it."

Arabella forced a smile. "It actually made me kind of sick."

Stefan nodded. "I had to drink it for a month before I could stomach the taste, believe me it gets easier." His cell phone started ringing. "Damon, perfect timing-what?"

A billion thoughts were racing in Arabella's mind as she headed towards the grill. The council was dead. They were all dead. She went towards Damon who was nursing a glass of scotch. "Did you do it?" she blurted out.

Damon threw her a dirty look. "Am I wearing my I blew up the town council t shirt? Why does everyone keep asking me that."

"Sorry," Arabella snapped.

Damon sighed. He was still clearly irritated that she choose the animal blood diet. "Problem in paradise?"

Arabella didn't bother answering and instead, just went the opposite direction only to run straight to Klaus. He gave her a small smirk. "Problem in animal land, love. You're looking a bit peaked?"

"Nothing is wrong," Arabella snapped, she hesitated when she saw that Klaus was giving her a wide, knowing looking smirk. "I can't keep down any of the animal blood."

"Shocker."

Arabella threw him a dirty look. "Enough with the sarcasm, Klaus. Just tell me how I can do this. How can I feel full?"

Klaus pressed a hand on her shoulder. "That's because you have to eat, love, real food. Not this silly animal diet that the ripper has you on. Now pick one, I'm sure there's someone here in the Grill that you might enjoy."

Arabella licked her lips before she shook her head. "No, I'm not going to sink to your level."

Klaus sighed. "Follow me," he took Arabella towards the ladies' bathroom and closed the door behind her. His bit into his wrist and handed her his wrist towards her. "Drink."

"What?" Arabella looked perplexed.

"You're hungry and you need to feed. Just drink, Arabella. You need warm blood from the vein, maybe this will do the trick. Though I do not advise you not tell your companions."

Her eyebrows creased with concern. "Why not?"

"Because you may or may not know this, but blood sharing is personal." Arabella stared at him in confusion. "Just drink."

Without a second thought, she sank her teeth on Klaus' wrist. His blood was so much sweeter. She felt his hand stroking though her brown curls as she finished feeding off him.

* * *

Klaus' blood hadn't helped at all, Arabella thought frustrated as she tiredly put pamphlets on the church pews later that afternoon for the ceremony. "Hey," Arabella looked up and saw Matt who was giving her a sheepish looking smile. "How are you feeling? A little strung out?"

"Just glad that you're actually talking to me," Arabella said as he looked down. "All though to tell you the truth I just want to curl up in a ball and just die. For real this time."

Matt winced. "You didn't have to volunteer."

"People died. Some by my hand. Yes, I did have to volunteer."

Arabella turned to the side and saw a young woman sitting by a pew. She had dark hair and blue eyes. "Is that?"

Matt nodded. "April Young. Pastor Young's daughter."

Arabella remember how she and April used to play together. She walked towards her and said shyly. "Hi April."

"Hi, Arabella," April looked up. "Long time no see, not since- "

"My parents' funeral."

"They want me to speak," April sad grimly. "What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry that my dad didn't fix the gas leaks? Everyone should have something nice said about them at their funeral and- "

"April," she squeezed her hand. "Say, what you need to say. Everyone loved your dad."

"Until two days ago."

Arabella noticed the veins on April's neck. They were so thin, and so Sweet-She snapped out of. "I'm sorry I have to go."

Arabella barely managed to get the door close before the felt the blood rise up her throat. She vomited the blood, splashing her white dress and the mirror and sink of the bathroom. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest as she tried not to panic. What was happening?

-End of Chapter Three-


	5. Memorial Part II

_Memorial Part II_

Everything was covered with blood. Every inch of the bathroom was covered in the blood that she had vomited from the sink to the toilet stall. She started panicking and she saw that every inch of her hands was covered in blood. She reached for her phone, she had called Damon minutes ago to bring her some clean clothing. "Damon," Arabella choked out as she looked over her shoulder. "Where are you?"

"I'm here," Damon said. "I'm at the church."

"I'm in the basement bathroom," she saw that someone was trying to open the door of the restroom. "Hurry, please."

Seconds later thanks to her new vamp hearing, Arabella heard that Damon was outside with her dress and talking to Conner who apparently was the suspected attacker. "Damon, thank you- "she gave Conner a weird look. "I'm sorry I spilled coffee all over my dress. I'll be right out."

She changed quickly into her dress and tried to clean up as best as she could. She gave Conner a wry smile as she exited the bathroom and headed towards the outside of the church with Damon following next to her. At least the fresh air helped relax her a little. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

Damon scoffed. "Would you like to show it out to the world, here?" he handed her a small blood bag and she snatched if from him. She gagged when she tasted it. It tasted horrible.

"What's wrong with me?" she started whimpering.

"I don't know," Damon wiped the blood from her chin. "Maybe it's your weird doppelganger/hybrid blood that is rejecting the transition."

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked panicking. "Just tell me that I'm going to die, Damon."

"No one is going to die," Damon scolded her. "We just have to be patient. You just have to drink blood from the vein. We'll find something out Arabella I promise."

Arabella saw Klaus from the corner of her eye and she flinched. She suddenly felt ashamed that she had drank blood from Klaus. "I'm going to go inside now."

Damon watched as Arabella entered the church reminding Damon of a whimpered kitten. He looked at Klaus who had a smirk on his face. "Why are you so happy about? Arabella is falling down farther and further into the pit of insanity and it's your sister's fault. She can't even keep down the blood bags."

Klaus smirked. "I know the trouble that Arabella is having Damon and believe me I will fix it. I'll be her savior. Not you. I take it that she didn't tell you that she feed from me. That she asked me for help, instead of you. It might not have worked, but it really explains some things do they not? It looks like Arabella has finally chosen me over you. The right choice."

Damon face darkened. "You two shared blood?"

"Yes," Klaus smirked. "It was rather a bonding moment for the both of us."

"Not much of a bonding moment if she threw it up."

* * *

Arabella was trembling as she entered the church pew, she saw Jeremy and Elena sitting in one of the pews as she followed them. Jeremy squeezed her hand. "April was looking for you, she said she wanted help writing her speech."

"Where is she?"

They were interrupted by Carol Lockwood who went up to the podium. "Before we begin mass, would anyone like to say anything about Pastor Young. I know April wanted to say a few things. April, honey are you here?" There was a pause before Arabella stood up. "Come right up, Arabella."

Arabella's legs were trembling as she reached the front of the church. "I, hi," she said trying to hide the dizziness that she was feeling. She could make the outlines of Damon, but where was Klaus. "Pastor Young, he was a great person and a great spokesperson for the community." She broke off when she smelled it. The blood. "I- "she felt Damon's hands around her waist as he began to guide her back to the pew.

"The blood," Arabella whispered frantically. "There is blood everywhere, I need some."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt whispered.

"She hadn't had blood," Stefan told him. "She needs to feed."

"Bella," Elena grimaced. "Get out of here."

"There's someone watching us," Stefan whispered back.

"Wait, Bella feed from me," Matt said urgently. "Everyone will think that you're upset. Just do it." Arabella hesitated before she turned to him. She was just so hungry. She buried her face in between his neck and sank her fangs inside Matt's neck. She only took a bit of blood before she said thank you to Matt. Where was the blood coming from?

"It's got to be April," Arabella said relaxing a little. "We need to help her."

She became distracted when she saw Tyler reach towards the podium. "Growing up I was the brat that couldn't be bothered with team sports, but Pastor Young changed that- "a bullet came flying hitting Tyler in the chest. Arabella stood up as people started screaming.

Elena and Arabella went up the church pews and saw that Tyler was angry. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Tyler," Elena said. "Hold on, don't move."

"April," Arabella said dazedly though the commotion. Carol, Elena, and Caroline were still surrounding Tyler. "We need to find April." She could smell it. She could smell her blood. It was coming from the upstairs pew. She went towards it and that's when she saw her. April, poor delicious lovely snack April. She went towards her, unable to control herself fangs flying.

Caroline stopped her as she swung her towards the back of the wall. "Are you crazy?" Caroline demanded. "Bella, if you sink your teeth into her you will kill her."

"But look at her, Caroline." She demanded. "Just look at her, she's just one person. She's an orphan. No one will have to know that we got rid of her."

"It doesn't work that way," Caroline said slowly. "Look at her, Arabella really look at her. She's not a warm body for you to feed on. She's your friend."

"Please," April started crying softly. "Please don't hurt me."

"You can save her," Caroline said slowly. "You can do it Arabella, you can make her forget. Just try."

Arabella kneeled down, shaking slightly as she approached April. "April, listen to me you're going to be ok," she looked at April compelling her. "Everyone came to the funeral and they said some really nice things. You're going to be fine, April."

* * *

"Here," Stefan angrily handed Arabella a glass of whisky as they went back towards the living room. "It helps with the cravings."

Arabella took a sip of whisky, but the alcohol burned her tongue. "You're mad."

"Yeah, I'm mad," Stefan sounded exhausted. "You lied to me."

Arabella opened her mouth to argue, but it wasn't like she had much of case and she had blood shared with Klaus and even though she didn't know what the hell big deal about it was, she knew that she had made a big no-no in the vampire world. "I'm sorry," she blurted out. "What else do you want me to say, I'm sorry Stefan. I appreciate that you're trying to help, but it's been screwed up from the beginning. The lost memories, me unable to feed from animals, I think it's better if we just call it quits now."

"We are not calling it quits, Arabella don't even say it," Stefan scolded her. "I know that you've been through a lot, and I'm sorry. But you're stronger than this. I know that you're stronger." He looked up. "Come on, get your coat and call your sister."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Arabella asked her sister as Elena got out of her own car. Elena shrugged, she didn't know as well, but went towards her friends who were surrounding the picnic table.

"Stefan," Damon asked. "What are we doing here?"

Stefan smiled. "We're doing the memorial that we didn't get to have earlier." He started handing out paper lanterns. "We lost so much that we're starting to think that we're immune to it. We need to start healing."

Damon looked at him quizzically. "So were lighting lanterns? What we need to do is go find that hunter and find out what him and the rest of the council knows about us."

"Damon," Arabella said. "Please, we need to do this. Maybe it will help." Damon scowled and headed in the opposite direction and Arabella sighed.

Stefan lit up one of the lanterns and then let it fly into the sky. "This is for my Uncle Zach, Lexi, and for Alaric."

Arabella felt a wave of uncomfortable reach her, she didn't know who any of these people were. The people that she had lost even though she didn't remember. What was she supposed to actually say?

She froze when they stopped in front of her. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe it was stupid to have such false hope. She held the paper lantern in her hand and took a deep breath. "This is for mom, dad, Aunt Jenna, and to all the people that we have lost and..." she took a deep breath. "To the person that I was, I don't remember who that was exactly, but I hope that I will become a better person from now on and I hope that I don't disappoint." She lit up the lantern and watched it disappear into the night sky.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews!


	6. The Rager

_The Rager_

Arabella forced a smile on her wobbling lips as she looked up at Matt who was giving her a small smile. She couldn't believe that she was asking her old boyfriend to feed her some blood because she couldn't drink anything else. Thankfully, Matt was being a good sport about it. "Thank you for doing this, Matt." She told him. "It means a lot."

"You saved me, remember?" Matt gave her a crooked smile. "I kind of owe you one."

Arabella snorted. "Trust me, saving you for you to become my own personal blood bag is not what I had in mind." She grabbed his hand, the veins around her eyes turning slightly reddish as she dug her fangs against his arm. Matt winced, but didn't pull away. Arabella forced herself to relax as she handed him a band aid.

"Uh, no offense, but do you honestly think that school is the best place for you right now?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Matt, it's my junior year," Arabella said shakily as she arranged her sweater. "You know the year that colleges start looking at students? Believe me, I'm not bailing before I finish high school. I can't just miss school." She bend over and grabbed a flyer that had flow towards her. "That's weird," she fumbled. "Since when does a town have a curfew?"

"Tyler got shot in front of everybody," Matt said. "Everyone is a little freak."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Arabella murmured under her breath as she went towards her first class, which was English. The class was halfway filled, but Arabella hardly paid attention. The only thing that she could focus at the moment was her hunger.

"Morning everyone," Arabella looked up and she narrowed her eyes. What the hell was Rebekah doing here? She was supposed to be a senior like her sister. What was she doing in Junior English? She was handing down flyers for everyone to see. "I'm having a little non-curfew party at my home. Starts during fifth period, ends whenever." She placed a flyer in front of Arabella's desk. "You're welcome to join Arabella if you want to bury the hatchet."

"You killed me," Arabella responded flatly as she crumbled a piece of paper and threw it at Rebekah's chest. "I'm pretty sure that I won't be going to your lame party. But thanks for the invite."

"I forgot, sweet Arabella is as pure as a little lamb," Rebekah said sarcastically. "What does my brother see in you?"

"That perhaps I'm not a cold, conniving bitch like his sister." Arabella replied flatly. Rebekah threw her a cold smile before she jabbed a pencil in her right shoulder. Blood started to ooze out. "Opps," Rebekah said sarcastically. "Better clean that up."

Arabella threw her the nastiest look that she could muster before she headed out of the classroom. She could feel the rage in her veins. She wanted to kill Rebekah, she wanted to make her life miserable. She headed towards the bathroom and started to clean up when she heard Heather approach her by the sink. "Rebekah, sent me to check on you." She said dazedly.

"I'm fine, Heather." Arabella snapped.

"I'm not." Arabella frowned as she turned around and saw that blood was dripping out of Heather's palm and was slowly falling down to the floor. No, Rebekah count have done this. She was taunting her, she knew how hungry she was. Arabella gripped the sink, she was not going to fall into her game.

The bathroom doors opened and Rebekah came in with a smirk on her face. "What's wrong, Bella getting hungry?" she swiped some of the blood from Heather's neck. "Isn't she delicious?"

The golden flecks on Arabella's eyes seemed to pop against her eyes as she hissed. She could feel her fangs threatening to come out. "Get out!" she hissed at her. "Get out of my life! Rebekah, you won it's over."

Rebekah smirked at her. Clearly satisfied that she had won. "I'll see you in gym, darling."

* * *

"It was a good first day effort," Caroline told Arabella gently as she, Stefan, Arabella, and Elena meet behind the gym before lunch. "No one would judge you if you went home early."

Arabella narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of letting her win, Caroline. Believe me. I'm so mad right now that I just want to tear her flesh from her face!"

Elena told her gently. "Bella, just ignored her. She just wants to get the best of you."

"Well, she's winning," Arabella snapped. Her face softened a bit. "You know what, I will go to her party tonight and show her that she can't intimidate me. Maybe then she'll leave me alone."

Elena looked confused. "And you're sure that will work."

Arabella nodded. "I will make sure of that."

* * *

Damon entered his room and saw that Arabella was pouring over through things in his room and going through his favorite stack of black shirts. After a morning spent being the hunter's pawn. He was not in the mood for this. "Can I help you?"

"I need the stake," she replied flatly. She noticed that there was some blood on his clothing. "What happened to you?"

"Hunter mishap." Damon said flatly. "Why are you all hysterical."

"Rebekah," she hissed. "She was at my school today. I want the stake. I want to kill her. I want to drive it through her heart. So that I can kill her just like she killed me. So tell me where is the stake?"

Damon admitted that he kind of like the murdere's look in her face. Besides if Arabella managed to kill Rebekah then that would be one less problem that he would have to deal with. And then maybe Klaus would finally stop chasing her. He reached towards a vase and pulled out a stake. "Here you go, killer." Arabella hesitated slightly before she grabbed the stake.

Rebekah's new house was located in the nice part of Mystic Falls, Arabella didn't even need to be invited it. She had probably killed anyone who lived here. The stake was hidden in her bag, but she couldn't find Rebekah anywhere. Not to mention that she couldn't kill her in the middle of this party.

She went towards the kitchen and saw April sipping a beer. "Arabella!" she looked at her happily. "Thank god, you're here. At least I know someone."

"Hi, April." Arabella took a sip of her drink. "How are you? After everything."

April's bottom lip trembled. "I'm holding on." She looked at her cup. "It's just everything is so weird, what happened to the council and now the church- "

"It's like something wicked this way comes," Rebekah simpered as she came inside the kitchen.

"April," Arabella said tightly. "Why don't you go outside; I'll meet you there." April looked confused, but did as she was told.

"Did I forget to uninvited you?" Rebekah hissed at her.

"Did you blew up the council?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "I don't care about some bloody, middle age council. You come into my house and thrown in false accusations!"

Rebekah jabbed her hand through Arabella's chest, hearing her heart pulsing in her hands. Arabella let out a choked sound and she smirked as she let her go. "Forget it, it's not worth it. Don't mess with me again, little bitch."

The anger inside her seemed to bubble inside Arabella's chest as she watched her leave. She gripped the stake in her hand before she stopped herself and forced herself to take a few calm breaths. She would not fall down to her level. She was not a killer.

She straightened up and headed outside.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

Arabella gave her a pointed look. "Yes, because being here is making me sick."

* * *

Matt entered the kitchen and saw Arabella fumbling with her hands, Matt looked at Arabella and said. "Are you ok?" he looked at the way that she was fumbling with her hands.

Arabella looked distracted. "I almost killed her," she admitted. "Or I wanted to anyway, Klaus' sister. I don't know what came over me, Matt. This rage. Is something that I had never felt before."

"Honestly, Arabella Rebekah probably deserved it," Matt told her.

"It's not about that," she said. "I'm changing, Matt. I'm changing into a person that I don't even know that I like." Her eyes flashed as she pinned Matt to the center of the wall, she bit into his neck, ignoring Matt's desperate cries.

She felt someone pulled her back and saw that it was Damon. He was hissing at her. "Arabella, stop!" he hissed at her.

Arabella's mouth was bloody and she looked up and saw that Matt looked afraid. "Matt, I'm- "

Damon interrupted as he moved forward towards Matt and compelled him. "Nothing happened, she feed from you a little and then you went home."

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Arabella asked frustrated as she ran a hand though her dark hair.

"Nothing for you to be ashamed of," he tucked back a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're a vampire now. You just have to figure out the best way how to be one and I will help you."

Arabella nodded, still shaking. "Thank you."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	7. The Five Part I

_The Five Part I_

"Stop giving me that look, Klaus," Arabella sighed as she packed a blue cardigan in her suitcase and stared at the scowling hybrid that had refused to leave her bedroom since this morning even though Arabella hadn't exactly invited him in the first place. "It's just one weekend and even though college is still two years away, who knows maybe this will get me into the team spirit." She grabbed a pair of jeans and stuffed them into the suitcase. She was not exactly in the mood to pack.

She wasn't in the mood for anything, she felt tired and cranky and she could still see Matt's face in her head. Arabella was no innocent sheep. She had killed before, that's why she had gotten stuck in her wolf form, but she had never really attacked someone that she cared about and she was still so hungry that she was a hungry killer unless they put a stop to this "little problem" she needed to learn how to feed.

Damon had come up with the "brilliant" solution of going to a college and go to a frat party and feed on drunk college students. It was a better solution than none, but apparently Klaus had a better solution.

"This is better than doing nothing," she told him with a sigh. "And I'm sick of doing nothing. I'm sick of everything in general. So just let me try this please, without you meddling and if I fail then I'll come back to you and ask for help."

"You will fail," Klaus said back to her, but not unkindly. "But then you will have me to rely on. Someone you can actually count on. I'll show you the hybrid way, Arabella and you will shine."

Her smile for the first time seemed genuine as she grabbed her suitcase. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"My pleasure."

"Arabella," Elena interrupted them as she came into the room. She looked between Arabella and Klaus asked flatly. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Not to matter, love. Bella and I were already done discussing what needed to be discussed." Klaus said as he gave Arabella one last look before he left the room. Elena waited until Klaus was out of earshot to ask her sister. "What the hell are you doing? Since when are you all buddy-buddy with Klaus."

"I'm not buddy-buddy with anyone," she admitted. "He was just being nice, he is sure that Damon's so called technique is not going to work."

"Nice?" Elena snorted. "Bella, we're talking about the guy who would sacrifice you for his own selfish purposes."

"Elena," Arabella said tensely. "Let it go."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not," she sighed. "Look, Elena can we talk about this when I get back, please?"

"Fine," Elena admitted as she looked at her younger sister worriedly. "Are you sure that this is the best idea. I mean this is Damon that we're talking about."

"I honestly think that we're running out of options."

* * *

"Bon, are you sure that you're ok with this?" Arabella asked Bonnie as she, Bonnie, and Damon got out of the car once they had finally reached Whitmore campus. The campus was filled with people that in all honesty looked like blood sausages to Arabella.

"If I could stop you from feeling like this Arabella I would, but I can't." Bonnie said. "So you better learn this now rather than at college orientation two years from now."

"I honestly think my dream of being a doctor is quite over." Arabella grumbled.

"Stop with the pity party," Damon said as he got out of the car. "If I could have gone to college, you could go to college."

Arabella snorted. "You went to college?"

"Sure, I've always had a thing for sorority girls."

"You're disgusting."

"And you love me like that."

The trio found themselves in Professor Shane's classroom, where apparently he was taking over Grams' classes. "Is that Professor Shane," Arabella whispered to Bonnie as they saw Shane keep talking about witches. "He's kind of- "

"Hot?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Arabella giggled as Shane continued talking about witches in a more passionate voice.

Damon groaned besides her. "Who is this guy Witch-pedia." Bonnie shush him.

Arabella felt her throat close as she turned to Damon. "What is I'm a ripper."

"You're not."

"But what if I am, you don't know that."

"Well, pick someone and we'll find out," Damon said impatiently as he watched Arabella search through the crowd. "No, don't pick him stoner guys are no good. Not her. . .jerky girls are suspicious of anyone who is nice to them. What you want is her. That perky, pretty blond. Easily flattered, naïve, you just have to separate her from her pack and make your move."

"Am I interrupting you guys?" Professor Shane called out. "Or maybe it's the other way around?"

"I was just telling her how much I love witches." Damon lied easily.

Shane laughed. "You and me both, brother. Now let's talk about the readings that none of you did."

* * *

Arabella felt her palms itch from nervousness and the fact that Damon was hissing instructions in her ears was not helping in the least. They were walking through campus and following the blond girl that Damon thought would make such a good catch. "She's young and healthy. Just keep your eye on the ball."

"Stop pressuring me," Arabella snapped. "I said I'm going."

"Well, go faster." Damon hissed. "Just like we practice."

Arabella forced a wobbly smile on her face as she managed to get towards the girl. "Hey."

"Hey," the blond girl said awkwardly.

"You're in my anthro class right?"

The girl looked puzzled. "I guess so."

"Did you get the reading list I totally spaced."

"Sure," blond girl started looking through her phone and gripped her wrist. Arabella focused on her and saw that she had a pictures. "Who is that?"

"My little sister."

Arabella felt a lump in her throat. "Go away. You won't remember his."

Damon scowled. "What the hell was that? Why did you choose to get all emotional like that? Everyone has a family member that they care about."

"I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment Damon." She snapped. "But apparently you and Klaus can't get that through your thick heads. I'm still me. I'm still the same person that I was and I'm not going to change."

Bonnie approached them sounding concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Damon sneered. "Arabella was just trying to teach me all about having feelings." He snatched the flyer that Bonnie was holding. "What's this? Oh, a frat party tonight. Lucky us."

"What does this mean?" Arabella asked.

Damon smirked. "That you're going to be eating very well tonight."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for your reviews! Just to let you guys know I posted the sequel for this story it's called-Poison Apple.


	8. The Five Part II

_The Five Part II_

Arabella was dressed in a tight black dress that hardly let her breathe, but Bonnie insisted that it looked smoking on her. Bonnie looked equally sexy as well it a short, black halter dress, and Damon had changed into a black jacket with a top hot.

They opened the doors of the sorority house and a blond guy sipping a drink greeted them. "Hey, Frankie unassuming serial killer."

"I'm Jack," Damon gestured to Bonnie and Arabella. "And these are the lovely ladies that I just rippered."

Frankie nodded. "Good, enjoy yourselves, free bloody Mary's until 12."

"Walla hats off to these idiots," Damon murmured as he looked up the stairs and saw Professor Shane. "Well, there's professor creepy.

"Proffer Shane." Bonnie corrected in annoyance. "And he is not creepy. I'm going to go talk to him."

"You do that," Damon whispered in Arabella's ear as she looked at the people dancing. Most of them were covered in fake blood. "Pick one."

Arabella narrowed her eyes as she looked at the crowd, she finally focused on someone with orange hair. "I found one."

"Red head. Nice. You know what to do,"

Arabella put on her best smile and walked towards the guy. She bumped towards him and gave an exaggerated pout. "I'm sorry, want to go get a drink?"

The boy gave her a dumb look as he nodded. "Sure." He followed Arabella to the basement, where she pressed him against the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed at him. "Listen to me, you're not going to make a sound. You're going to stay here until I'm finish with you." She digged her fangs against his heck and started drinking his delicious blood.

"Bella, the key is not to kill him." Damon said. "Bella." He said a little bit more sharply.

"Fine," Arabella said with an annoyed look as she told him to leave. She looked at Damon and said with a smile. "Who do we eat next?"

* * *

Arabella could hear the music playing at top speed and she could swear that she hadn't stopped smiling since the party had begun. Damon and her were dancing while at the same time feeding off the neck from some girl. "Don't scream this isn't going to hurt."

She smiled at Damon as she pulled away and Damon smiled back as he went towards her and they started dancing. Arabella could feel his smooth fingers around the swell of her hips. She smiled when she felt him kissing her neck and then her lower lip.

"Bella?"

Arabella's eyes opened and she turned around, she saw Bonnie there looking at her with a hurt expression on her face. Something inside her snapped as she looked guilty at all the blood on her body. "I have to go," she told Bonnie. "I have to go now."

Arabella left the party, her heart racing and her thoughts were all over the place as she tried to get herself to calm down. What the hell was wrong with her? She looked down and saw that her clothes and hands were still covered in blood. She let out a choked sound, she felt sick to her stomach. "What's wrong with me?" She asked Bonnie. "Why am I acting like this?"

"Because Damon told you to," Bonnie said glumly. "And everything he says he makes it sound like a good idea."

Damon cleared his throat as he followed the two girls outside. "I'm guessing we should hit the road."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him as she went towards him. "You were supposed to help her and you let her get completely under control."

"Stop exaggerating," Damon snapped. "She was having fun."

"This isn't fun; she's acting like a completely different person."

"She is a different person," Damon said. "She's a hybrid. She's the top species."

"Is that what you want?" Bonnie asked ironically. "For her to be like you?"

"She already is like me," Damon said. "And you know how I prevented becoming a ripper like my brother I revel in it I make it fun."

"Fun? Do you think that this is fun? This is all your fault," Arabella snarled. "I told you that I wasn't ready. I told you that I didn't want to be like this."

Damon's ice blue eyes stared back at her as he said sarcastically. "Yeah, Arabella this is all my fault. You weren't a killer all on your own before this were you?"

8

Things were beyond tense between Damon and Arabella as they walked the porch steps towards her house. Arabella could still smell the blood on her clothes, all she wanted to do was go upstairs and rinse up. She turned slightly towards Damon and saw that he was scowling. She sighed. "Damon, I'm sorry about what happened. I overreacted and I shouldn't have. My emotions are all over the place and I felt guilty and said things that I shouldn't have said- "

"Don't," Damon interrupted her firmly with a scowl on his face. "Don't apologize, you said what you need needed to say."

"You need to let me finish," Arabella interrupted. "I get what you're trying to say, what you're trying to make me-a real vampire. But I don't want to be like that, I still want to be me- "

"In other words you don't want to be like me," Damon said coldly.

Arabella sighed exhausted. How was it that before this they had, had an actually functioning relationship? It seemed impossible somehow. "I'm too tired to fight. Goodnight, Damon."

Damon didn't say anything in return and just closed the door behind her. Once Arabella was safely in her room, she dialed Klaus's number. Klaus answered on the first ring. "Hello, love."

"Hi," Arabella said. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"I'm just enjoying my evening wine," Klaus said and Arabella could see that he was smiling over the phone. "How did today go?"

"Terrible," Arabella groaned. "I completely sucked and lost control."

"You will get it love."

"That's the point, I want to get it, I want to learn," she sighed. "So that's why I'm hoping that you will teach me."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	9. The Killer

_The Killer_

Arabella could feel the back of her white fur stand up and she didn't know if it was from the cold or if it was because Klaus was standing there also in his wolf form a few feet away from her. Klaus was also in his wolf form which she didn't remember seeing him thanks to her lost memories. His fur was a dark brown almost black and his eyes were slightly yellow.

Arabella arched her head forward and focused on her own green and hazel eyes on the path before her. Klaus was currently teaching her how to hunt by practicing on small forest animals and pretending that they were human. Arabella weirdly found hunting as a wolf, much easier than hunting as person. Perhaps because wolves were supposed to be more violent.

Klaus arched his head forward and Arabella looked towards he direction that he was looking at there was a white rabbit a few feet away. Klaus gave Arabella a knowing look, Arabella grimaced, but pushed her paws forward and she leaped towards the small rabbit. She dugged her wolf teeth into the center of the rabbit's neck and started drinking the blood.

Control, she reminded herself, have control.

At last she pulled back and the poor rabbit managed to whimper along. She could feel her muscles relaxed. She had done it. Klaus nuzzled his neck towards her as a sort of congratulations and Arabella licked his cheek with her tongue. At least she was feeling better since the whole Damon dance party fiasco.

Wolf Klaus threw her a knowing look as he pointed his head towards her town. Arabella shook her head. There was no way that she was getting so close to town in the first place. She stopped in her place and arched her ears. Wait was that Jeremy's voice? There were quite a few places away from the Grill, but she could still hear everything clearly. She saw Klaus frowning. It was Jeremy.

He was arguing with someone and she could hear April Young's whimpers. Arabella felt herself froze. Conner, Conner had gotten to them. She could feel Klaus nibbling on her ear pulling her back and trying to get her to go in the opposite direction, but Arabella refused to move.

Without a look back she started running in the direction where he heard the arguing coming from. She didn't know if Klaus was following her or not and in all honesty Arabella did not care. She needed to help her brother.

She crashed through one of the windows of the Mystic Grill and lunged towards Conner's throat. She fought off Conner for a few good minutes trying to rip off his throat. Conner managed to punch her across the face and then she heard a gun go off. Arabella let out a low whine when she felt the bullets in her side. Conner used that opportunity to exit the Grill.

"Bella! Bella!" Arabella had no idea how Jeremy did it, but he managed to break the ropes away that kept him tied to his chair. April was still looking at her with horror eyes. Arabella would compel her later.

"Bella," Jeremy shouted as he went towards his sister's side. There was blood coming out of Arabella's usually pale white coat. Arabella was whimpering slightly, but the pain wasn't that bad even though the bullet was lace with wolfsbane. "I'll get someone, don't worry."

* * *

"That was rather stupid." Klaus said without any sympathy as he removed the last of the bullets that had been lodged under Arabella's lungs. Arabella bit back her tongue to prevent herself from screaming out and giving Klaus the satisfaction. They were currently in the backroom of the Grill and Klaus had given Arabella an extra-large MYSTIC GRILL T shirt that he had found in one of the offices since Arabella had no clothes on.

"Don't scold me," Arabella said as she turned towards him. She really wished that she was wearing shoes. "So what's the plan, I texted Damon. He's in the tunnels apparently that's his secret hiding place now."

"Arabella- "

"No, Klaus," Arabella hissed. "Conner cannot come here and take everything that is mine. I'm a hybrid now. I know I can take him, please."

Klaus hesitated. "Just promise me that you won't kill him."

Arabella nodded. "I promise." Not that Arabella would follow through on that promise, Arabella was not stupid. If she had a chance to kill Conner, she would no questions asked. She couldn't miss a chance to kill a monster that was threatening her family.

* * *

Arabella was in the tunnels near the Lockwood plantation, she was "helping" Damon and Stefan search for Conner, they both had warned her not to kill him. Why did those idiots want him alive anyway? But Arabella could feel the anger in her veins. She would kill him. She had to.

Arabella heard footsteps and she paused. Conner. It had to be, she heard his heavy breathing. She pressed him against the cave and hissed at him. "Stay the hell away from my brother!"

"Look at you," Conner scoffed. "So worried about your brother. You're the biggest monster he will ever meet." Arabella felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she looked down and saw a stake poking from her stomach.

"Can't you do any better?" Arabella demanded as she looked at her opening spot. She dug her hand inside his chest and pulled out his heart.

* * *

The smell of dirt and blood was strong and Arabella was sure that she could smell it for miles. Or maybe it was because her hands were covered in Conner's blood. She saw that Stefan and Damon were standing a few feet away from her. "You could help me, you know." She hated how squeaky her voice sounded. It sounded like it belonged to some derange chipmunk.

"Arabella," Stefan said trying to be patient. "You don't have to do this."

"Don't I?" Arabella asked bitterly. "Isn't what you do, bury people and pretend that they don't exist? What are you hiding from me, all of you are hiding something, there was a reason why you didn't want Conner dead."

"Bella," Damon said wearily. "It's complicated."

"I know, Damon," Arabella put the shovel down. "Everything is always more complicated."

8

Arabella's head was feeling fuzzy, but she didn't know if it was from the blood or from the lack of sleep or both. She still hadn't been feeding that well, which was not pleasant and it was a big nuisance. The house was quiet, she didn't know where Jeremy and Elena were. A shower. That would make her feel better.

She quickly dumped her bloody clothes in the trashcan and turned on the hot water. Her shoulders relaxed slightly when she felt the hot water on her shoulder. She looked down and saw blood.

Arabella gulped as she stepped out of the shower. What the fuck. She wrapped her body in a towel and headed outside. Her room. Something had happed to her room. Every inch was covered in blood. The words KILLER were written in her bedside mirror.

Arabella let out a scream.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank for your reviews!


End file.
